Camp of Prince's!
by Jersale
Summary: A sly yet romaticly slow girl mixed with a camp for the Top 4 Schools of the Kanto National,Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Hyotei, Shitenhouji. 4 coaches, 28 students, a few weird people popping up. Chaos and humour ensues! OC X Undecided
1. Chapter 1

Tennis Camp for the Prince's

"Oho, If this isn't Ryuzaki-sensei of Seigaku."

"I could ask the same Watanabe-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"The Tennis community asked for my presence."

"Hm, that's what they told me too. About the tennis camp for the Top 4 Schools, no?"

"Hmph, Ryuzaki-sensei of Seigaku, Watanabe-sensei of Shitenhouji, what a surprising meeting."

"Sakaki Taro, Advisor of Hyotei tennis team. Why are you here? You're not even a coach."

"Oh please Ryuzaki-san, I may not be a coach, but I am, still, the teacher of the Hyotei Tennis club."

"If that's what you say…"

Watanabe glanced warily at the two other teachers, he had been the coach for Shitenhouji just a few years ago, but he always skipped meetings, after all, who wants to be crammed with a group of old coaches? But that Tennis secretary is really taking his time, he's already starting to feel the crave for the delicious soba of Osaka.

"Ho, ho, ho. I see that we're all here."

"Banji! Yamabuki didn't make it to the semi-finals, so why is an old fox like you here in this meeting?"

"Calm down Ryuzaki. You're so jumpy. Is it wrong to see some of your old friend?"

"I doubt you're a 'friend', old fox Banji."

Sakaki sighed loudly as he took a seat beside the Osaka's coach. Really, he could be looking after the tennis teams now instead of seating down with a bunch of oldies, maybe even enjoy some of the imported tea Atobe bought for him.

**Click. **

"Ah. Sensei's, I see we're all gathered. Rikkaidai just called in that they're sensei wouldn't make it for today's meeting. So I assume that we'll go ahead with the meeting today?"

"Please, do start." Sakaki Taro impatiently replied, he's really starting to miss his tea!

"Hai, as stated in our letters, we are organizing a tennis camp for the Top 4 teams in The Kanto tournament which just ended in recent months. This request was given by the Samurai of Tennis, Echizen Nanjiro, so we tried our best to come up with the selections. In addition, we were informed that the Atobe's are willing to lend their villa for the camp. Is that fine with everyone so far?"

"Wait, Nanjiro, that lazy old man, came up with this?"

"Hai Ryuzaki-sensei, apparently he said that his niece, Echizen Anya, would be glad to take part as a coach in this camp as well."

"ANYA? ECHIZEN ANYA, NIECE OF NANJIRO?"

"H-Hai, is something wrong?"

"Forget about the camp! I want her as a private coach for Seigaku!"

"I oppose Ryuzaki-san, Hyotei should be the one that deserves the coach, Echizen Anya, Champion of the Junior Tennis Squards."

"Woah! Hold it there! I may not know who she is, but if Seigaku and Hyotei are fighting for her, then Shitenhouji would like to take part in this as well." Watanabe really didn't know who she was, but if her name is enough to make the rumored, stoic advisor of Hyotei fight, how could he himself not take part in such a precious chance.

" Rikkaidai may not be here, but I'll voice their opinion if I were them, Rikkaidai deserves the coach as the 2nd champion in the Nationals!"

"Shut up Banji! You're not even they're real coach!"

"Sensei's! P-Please calm down!"

The room erupted with intense arguments just seconds after the meeting started, as the secretary of the Tennis community, he had never seen such an heated fight for a single coach. But since this is a request coming from the Samurai of Tennis, MAY-BE he should have anticipated something as dangerous as this. …. Looks like the room would be torn down soon.

"I'll be making a move first, Sensei's, if you've calm down, please do take the form of participation for the members of your club from our receptionist…"

**BAM!**

That was the second chair thrown. He should REALLY be making a move now…..


	2. Chapter 2

Seigaku

"All right! Tezuka, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Hai."

"Tezuka-buchou, what's that form for?"

" Possibility of 89% that it is the official notice for the upcoming camp in two weeks, with the Top 4 Kanto Finalist as the selected candidates. Therefore, 75% chance that it is a combined Tennis camp for Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Shitenhouji and Hyotei."

"That's right Inui. Before I give this out, is there anyone who is unable to attend the camp."

"Nope."

"Good. Yudan Sezu Ni Yiko!"

Rikkaidai

"Ah, Buchou. What's that in your hands?"

"Sensei just passed the forms for the camp in two weeks. "

"Camp..?"

"Yes. Seigaku, Shitenhouji and Hyotei are in this as well. Apparently, it's made for mostly the graduating seniors. Is there anyone who may be unable to attend?"

"Hai. Sorry Yukimura-san, I have to go back to Brazil next week to visit my family."

"TARUND-"

"Is that so, well , since Jackal is unable to attend. Akaya, you'll go in place of Jackal."

"EHH? Me? But I'm not even a third-year!"

"We still need a Regular member to fill in. Plus, you'll be in-charge of the team next year, take it as an experience, I have confidence if it's you."

"Well, if buchou says so, then I guess I have no choice…."

"Thank you. Sanada, could you give out the forms? I'll be informing sensei about the change."

"Hai!"

Shitenhouji

"Oh, Watanabe-chan. What's this?"

"Application for the Tennis camp that you all are going. Make sure to fill in as many Regular's as possible. With that, see you~!"

"Oh… Tennis Camp? Nnh~ Ecstasy!"

"Buchou, Kintarou is-.… Buchou, what's the pile of papers for?"

"Oh Zaizen, could you call the team here please? It's about the upcoming camp."

"Tennis camp isn't it? But, Shiraishi-buchou, Ishida-senpai went to visit that relative from Fudomine of his. Is he going to join us?"

"Nanya! How could I forget about this, oh well… Zaizen, you're free during these days aren't you? Then you could take his place!"

"…..Whatever. I'll go call the senpai-tachi's now.."

"Thank you, Zaizen!"

Hyotei

"Hn."

**SNAP!**

"Che, Atobe, you don't always have to do such flashy moves to gather us…"

"Hmph! Ore-sama will do what he wants. Isn't that right Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Atobe… what do you need this time."

"A training camp for Hyotei, Seigaku, Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji. Held at Ore-sama's villa, _Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na_!"

"It's a combined camp. Next week? Ah!"

"What's wrong Mukahi?"

"I have a trip to Europe next week with my family, I can't miss it!"

"Hn! Ore-sama demands to know why this trip is so important."

"It's to the famous chocolate factories in Belgium and Switzerland! No way that I'll miss this trip!"

"….Ore-sama is not going to be troubled of dragging you from your sweet fantasies. Choutarou, take Mukahi's place for the camp instead, you're a regular as well anyways."

"Really? Shishidou-san, did you hear that, I could go with the team for the camp! Thank you Buchou, Mukahi-senpai!"

"Oh, and Hiyoshi, you'll stay behind to look after the club when we're going for the camp. After all, it's your job as the next captain, isn't it, _ahn~_?"

"Hai Buchou. I'll make sure everyone trains properly when the team is gone."

"Good. Well then, Ore-sama takes it that everything is settled."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for those who have been reading my story. (=^_^=)

This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please do review and give me your guidance, ありがとう! (Thank You!)

* * *

Shitenhouji (Bus)

"Shiraishi! It's Koshimae! I see Koshimae!"

"Kintarou, sit down! If not…."

"D-Don't do it Shiraishi! Anything but the poison arm!"

Seigaku (Foyer)

"Ochibi! Isn't that the kid from Shitenhouji looking for you? Why aren't you going nya~?""

"Hm. MadaMadaDane, Kikumaru-senpai."

"Tezuka, isn't Ryuzaki-sensei with us?"

"No, she went off with the other coaches this morning. She said to wait here at the foyer."

Hyotei (Foyer)

"Kouko wa Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!"

"Yo. Monkey King."

"Ahn~! Did Ore-sama hear something just now,_ Gaki_."

"_Monkey King_."

"Atobe, knock it off. It looks like you're picking on him, especially with the size difference of both of you."

"Ore-sama will forgive your insult Yuushi. Since it's a good way to tell this, _Gaki ,_ that he's short."

"Looks like you haven't forgotten about your shaving incident, _Monkey King_, do you need me to relieve that memory?"

"Go ahead and try, _Gaki_."

"*Sigh* Really, this is too childish for me to care…"

Rikkaidai (Foyer)

"Since the rest are gathered here. I guess we're still in time then."

"Hn."

"Sanada, could you ask the team to come back now? Oh and make Niou run 15 laps later, I see that he's trying to prank Fuji."

"Tarundoro!"

* * *

"Hm... Seems like everybody's here, let's start now then. Any objections coaches?"

"I oppose Ryuzaki-sensei, we only have three of us here, and where is Banda-sensei? (AKA Banji)"

"I don't see our rumored super coach either, are you sure she'll turn up?"

"I'm not sure about what that Banji is doing, but I do know that Anya-chan has turned up, she called me and said that she's already wandering around."

"Then I guess we could at least go ahead with the attendance taking."

"Fine then, let's see.. Seigaku, Rikkai- **GAAH! BANJI!**"

"Banda-sensei, where have you been?" This old man had the weirdest skills to pop out of nowhere! Really, even Ryuzaki-sensei looks like she's trying to mince him for scaring her like that!

"Ho, ho, ho. Sakaki-sensei, Watanabe-sensei, Ryuzaki-sensei, could you please select three students each and ask them to gather at Court 1, oh and please bring along Inui and Echizen-kun, they will be needed."

"Fine. Atobe, Yuushi, Jirou, go to Court 1 now. Atobe, I'll need to guide the regulars from the other schools."

"Heh, Ore-sama will take the lead!"

"Kuranosuke, Kintarou, Chitose. Follow behind Hyotei, we wouldn't want Kin-chan to get lost in the mountain now, _do we_?"

"Hai hai, Watanabe-chan…"

"Whatever you're planning Banji, I guess I have no choice but do go with it for now…. Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Ryoma. Go with them."

"Hai."

"82% chance that Banji-sensei has something in store for us base on the data gathered from Ryuzaki-sensei's impression of Banji-sensei."

"Ho, ho, ho… Rikkaidai, I hope you wouldn't mind my selection… Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi and Akaya-kun, please join them as well."

"76% chance that somebody is playing at the courts now and sensei wants us to observe them, 80% chance that it could be someone we don't know."

"Really? Buchou, is it true?"

"I guess you'll have to see it with your own eyes to believe Akaya. Let's make haste, we're slowing behind the others."

* * *

"Banji, could you care to share what you're planning this time?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei, your exact pinpoint of my intentions hurts my feelings!"

"WHAT!"

"Banda-sensei, would you care to spare some details?"

"Ho,ho, ho… I saw _her_ playing with Akutsu, so I've thought that it would be a perfect chance for the young ones to witness with their own eyes..."

"Witness?"

"...Ho, ho. To see is to believe. Let them see the difference of skills between the National standard, and the standard, of the _World_**.**"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm slowly increasing the amount of words i type, please bare with me! And thank you to those who have read this story, as always, please do review!

ありがとうございました! (Thank you very much!)...

For those who wish to skip the whole beginning, please go to chapter 6.

* * *

_It was too bad anyways, someone like me had already gave up the chance to chase a dream._

The deafening screech of braking tires, the blinding shine of a deer caught in the headlights. The splatter of fresh blood across her face all in a few seconds.

Ha ha! I never knew my blood actually had warmth, isn't this similar to those boring drama on TV? I never guessed it would actually. Watching the blood dye the white stripes on the road red, I pulled out a warm laugh.

If this period of life isn't a joke of god's, then I'll pray, that I would be able to be like them, having the burning passion to do what they want, to live in a way that wouldn't disappoint who they wish to be….

* * *

Conscious swimming began to gather back like droplets….

Why… is it so bright, shouldn't I be sent to the darkness of hell now?

"Doctor! Someone call a doctor! H-Her hand moved..! Quickly call a doctor!"

So noisy…. Carefully adjusting my eyes, I could see the doctors rushing beside me. Ha ha, even death didn't want me, so why did I bother living?

"Jaquin, Jaquin, thank the lords, you're finally awake! If not, I really wouldn't know how to explain this to Nanjiro, I promised him that I would take care of you, I was worried to death…"

"Who are you?" Cutting off this blonde man who kept rambling on, I wondered if I've known him for a long time. Why does the name 'Nanjiro' ring nostalgia? And I'm sure 'Jaquin' isn't my original name.

"W-Wha?" He stopped, and his face paled visibly, "You… Jaquin, please don't joke around! I'm Eric, your manager and best friend Eric! Jaquin, what's wrong with you, please don't scare me, I… Doctor, doctor! Please come quickly!" I rolled my eyes as the blonde haired man dashed out like a madman to find a doctor, Manager? You must be kidding? Surely I didn't have someone so close to me as my manager?

I fidgeted my body, hn? It looks like only my right wrist is fractured; I thought I was going to be clobbered by that car crash. Looks like I don't die easily, this had already happened twice.

"Doctor, please hurry up!" That man who called himself Eric dragged a doctor as he flew back into the room. After a round of test, questioning, the doctor drawled a final conclusion:

"Due to the car accident, her brain suffered from some damage, in other words, she has amnesia."

Amnesia? Are you sure? Because I've never felt better. Ignoring Eric who began to have the process of stoning, I went to look for the washroom.

Ahh, this toilet is pretty high-classed, there's everything. Now that I think about it, which hospital is this?

Wow, who's this? What's this unnatural color of brown hair? And the pair of golden iris…. Nh, golden foxed eyes, is this genetically possible for a human? But she's really a beauty, wait, this is….a mirror… … which means… …this is my face?

Scream + Loudly

"AH!"

"AHHHH!" A male's voice chorused from outside. (That's Eric)

* * *

After a day of talking, I finally have a grasp of myself. Currently I'm at a hospital in America, I'm a Japanese who lives in America, my full name is Echizen Anya, my English name is Jaquin Fox, age 18, World No. 1 in Junior Female Tennis, nicknamed the Golden Fox, and Eric is my manager and best friend, close enough to be my brother.

But I would never guess that my mother and father wold be busy enough to live me in the care of Nanjiro, and that Eric has been with me ever since I joined tennis at the age 10.

"I don't know tennis." This is the truth, I just 'woke up', there's no way that I would know how to play tennis.

"Don't worry Jaquin, you'll definitely recover, and…" Eric sighed out a deep breath, "And since the fact that you've chosen to withdraw from tennis is official, I can only respect your decisions…"

"Withdraw?" Being the world No. 1 to withdraw? But, 18 years old, is a tennis career so short?

"You've said that your blood has run cold, that you've lost the passion to play tennis…" Eric ended grudgingly.

Lost the passion? I guess 'I' could have done something like that.

"Jaquin, could you think this over? Are you really going to make the same decision as Nanjiro?"

"Who's Nanjiro?" the name rings a bell, but I just can't place a finger on it…

"You can't remember who's Nanjiro? He's your Uncle, and he had chosen to retire from the tennis world a few years back as well, not forgetting to mention that you would chase after him in every possible way of tennis."

Chasing after someone? Ha ha, it looks like I have another trait similar to the past 'me' as well.

"This Nanjiro… is he alive?"

"What? Of course he is. He went back with his family to Japan a year ago. So he told me to take care of you."

"Family? Back to Japan? Do I have a good relationship with them?", to leave the previous 'me' behind and to someone else, doesn't that make me hated by those around me?

"No way! Nanjiro may be twice your age, but he really loves you, we even joked that you could be his own daughter, Rinko-san also care for you a lot, and your two other cousins, Ryoma and Ryoga. Ryoma is younger than you by five years, but he would always look up to you, after he went back to Japan he always gave overseas calls to tell you about he's matches and the different schools he met. That time, you insisted that you stayed in America instead of moving over with them. And Ryoga, your mother took care of both of you in America, even though he's currently travelling all around the world now, he would call to clarify about his safety as well…"

It seems that I have people who care for me deeply after all. Wouldn't that mean that I'll be disappointing them if I decide to give up so carelessly? But what can I do to get back my memories…? Wait…!

"Eric, you said that I could play tennis didn't you?"

"That's right, but you've said that you've lost your passion…"

"If tennis is what I've used to love, then tennis it will be. Get me a racket!"

Eric, stunned by the sudden change in decisions, stared into her gold eyes which were brimmed with confidence. If this is what she wants...

"Okay!"


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter continues from the previous one, the Echizen family makes a debute!

Thank you for reading, please do review!

* * *

As I was being squeezed in the process of retrieving a racket and looking for a court, Eric was doing his job of pushing away the fans that clogged the door. Mh, looks like he wasn't joking about being my manager, he was doing an excellent job of pushing them away too.

"Sorry everyone, we appreciate your care and concern for Jaquin, but what she needs now is rest. I'm sure everybody's aid would reach out to her; please do continue to support her in her decisions…"

After a long game of wrestling, Eric managed to locked the door and catch his breath. I never knew that I had fans…. It seems fun to throw Eric into that crowd of chaos; maybe I should do it again next time.

"Hu…Hu… Jaquin, are you okay?" His breath came out in pants as he went to find the lights of the indoor sports hall.

"Hey Eric, did you used to do this?" Used to protect me from being crushed by fans that is.

"Huh? What are you say-… ... Of course. " He grinned gently while positioning himself at the opposite end of the court."And I'm planning to continue it."

I smiled as the fuzzy feeling of comfort swam in me, playing with the yellow tennis ball as I bounced it to test my wrist. Staring at my right plastered wrist, it felt quite unnatural to serve with my left hand?

"Eric, didn't you say I was left-handed?"

"Yup, what's wrong? You used to play with both of your hands, so I didn't see the difference."

So it'll be fine if I used my right hand isn't it? I questioned myself before switching with the racket.

"Jaquin, are you really going to use your right hand? You only recovered from that accident recently…"

"I'll be fine. And weren't you the one…" Holding the yellow ball in my left palm, I gave a cocky smile," Who said that he'll support me in all my decisions?"

Eric seemed to brighten up instantly; beaming a confident smile at me across the court.

"All right!"

With eyes closed, I clenched the yellow ball tightly, this feeling, this sensation belongs to the body, from my previous memory.

Toss, Jump, _Swing_!

**FWISH!**

The ball rebounded at the corner of Eric's foot, springing up wildly, barely missing his blonde hair before hitting the wall behind his back. This is….

"T-Twist serve! Oh lord, Jaquin you still remember! Praise the lords! You still remember tennis!" Eric cried in laughter as dropped his racket to dash across and give me a hug.

…. … ….

"Anya, don't you want to learn tennis from Uncle, its fun!" A man wearing a Hawaiian shirt played with the yellow ball in his hand, luring the young child in front of him."Okay, but…" the little girl caught the ball easily as it was tossed to her, smirking a little too evilly for her age," you better prepare to be defeated by me!" She swore to him, that she will surpass his limit.

"Anya-chan, have a rest, I baked your favorite cake." She always had that unwavering gentle smile."Thank you! Rinko-san, I invented a lot of new techniques today!" The 12-year old girl proceeded eagerly to show her new moves.

"From now on, I'll be your other brother, no matter what happens, I'll protect you when you come to me crying." The young boy smiled cockily as he ruffled her brownish hair." Oh come on! Must you spoil the mood?" She may pretend to be fuming, but her eyes gleamed in happiness.

"Well! I'm going to travel around the world now! Take care of yourself!" He took off the cap from his green ink-like hair and pressed it onto her head. Turning away, he mumbled awkwardly,"Thank you, for everything, and, sorry."

"Baka Ryoga!" She flicked him on the forehead, pretending to huff in anger,"I've always been helping you out, there's no need for you to be modest!"

"Next time I'll win, I'll defeat both you and oyaji!" The boy's cat-like eyes seemed to glow with confidence.

"Haha! You Still Have A Long Way To Go. As of now, Ryoma, you're still a little brat. Get stronger in Japan, and when you come back, I'll accept your challenge anytime!" She ran a hand through the boy's short hair.

"Our school won the Kanto Nationals with Rikkaidai, so, as of now, I'm strong, next time I'll definitely win you!" The boy on the other end of the phone reported to her first thing after the finals."Ah! Are you sure about that? Maybe Japan's tennis is too weak, buut…. I'll look forward to you breaking your record of losses!" She continued the job of dampening his spirits on the other line.

"Hey… … the seniors are graduating soon, am I really.. .. suited to be the pillar of Seigaku?" Even the proud youngster has his times of doubt. "Brat, you'll definitely be the best captain of Seigaku! You're the player destined to surpass both the Samurai of Tennis and the Golden Fox, there's no reason why you should lose confidence in this!"

"Che, MadaMadaDane."

"Hey, I've told you lots of times. Don't learn from me!"

"The one you use is English."

"Argh! Fine!"

"If there's nothing else, I'll hang up soon."

"Ryoma… when this competition is over… … I'll come back to Japan, kay?"

"…..Nh."

"Jaquin, you really… … don't hold anything against me?" A blonde haired boy stared in disbelieve as his best friend simply folded her arms and gave a firm nod.

"Eric! I've told you a trillionth time, if Taro is really the one you want to be with, then I'll support you all the way, hell, I'll even gave you a push."

Eric felt the warm tears well up in his eyes as Sakaki Taro hugged him tightly, he was so relieved, that she was glad for him and didn't push him away because of his own selfish relationship.

"And promise me! That both of you will stay together even after we graduate from Harvard!"

… … …

Memories, the serve triggered all her memories to come back, flowing like a wave. A perverted but reliable Uncle, gentle yet trigger-happy Aunt, a little twisted and cocky older cousin, yet another cockiness to the max but adorable nephew, and lastly a friend who was willing to swim through every trouble she gave and not be driven to madness yet. These were all such loving memories, the memories that Echizen Anya wouldn't give up even if she was to die.

Now that she found out about the people who were willing to care for her and who she is, life finally had a meaning for her.

"Jaquin? Jaquin? Are you listening? Nanjiro just called and said that he found a way for you to get back your passion in Japan, are you going to go?"

Eric called out gently as she stood there stiffed, the doctor told him that such a process could be because of the memories coming back and it's better not to disturb her. But he didn't expect such a coincident timing of Nanjiro calling all the way from Japan to say that he found a solution to her problem.

"Eric!"

"Ye-Yes!" He jumped, startled, but managed to save his phone as it flew out of his hand.

"I've remembered everything! Every single detail of everyone, precious or not!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, even the fact that you're gay with Sakaki."

"….Well, not that it's the first time I hear you commenting about it."

The young woman smiled foxily, the corners of her lips tugging upwards.

"Eric, I'm, going back to Japan!"


	6. Chapter 6

For those of the readers who have not read chapter 4 & 5, I strong advise you to help clear up your confusions! For those who have read it, please do give me your opnion on my oc, and since i uploaded three chapters in a row, I'll need to take a break now for some time...

Thank you for reading this story!

* * *

"Anya, are you going to be fine on your own?"

"I'm good; rather, why the hell are you still avoiding Sakaki, haven't both you made up?"

"….Recently, I wish you haven't recovered from your amnesia."

"You better not count on it."

Eric deadpanned before giving up on quarrelling with the female. Really, she was an expert on giving him headaches.

"I'll be going now. Take care!"

"Mhm, don't worry 'Mother'!"

Eric did another facepalm before driving out of the Atobe's area. Muttering to himself to 'just give up on quarrelling with an Echizen.'

"Now that Eric's out of the picture, I guess I'm on my own."

Walking around the estate, I couldn't help but notice how RICH this Atobe must be. Even though I've accumulated enough prize money on my own, I never really used it to spend on luxurious things. So the fact that such a place in a mountain can build 6 tennis courts is really flabbergasting.

"Oh! I spot a pretty lady! Lucky!"

What? I blinked as an orange head dashed from the courts in light speed to grasp my hand tightly.

"Nice to meet you miss! My name is Sengoku Kiyosumi, I'm a Sagittarius, and my blood type is O, I'm 170cm tall and weigh 59kg, my favorite type of girl is a lady like you! We should go out- AH! Jin! Don't disrupt my dating, you'll have bad luck when you disrupt people dating!"

"SHUT. UP."

The orange headed boy was grabbed by the collar as he friend hovered him easily, _orenji_( orange)_,_ I feel sorry for you!

"Jin! Let me down! I was talking to this pretty lady over here and you- OH! Is that a tennis bag? LUCKY!"

I raised a brow at the orange boy who seems to be fine with being 5-feet high in the air. Isn't he supposed to choke from suffocation or something?

"Ah! You! Put that cigarette away!"

"Women! Don't tell me what to do!"

Snatching the cigarette from the grayish boy's mouth, I stepped on it to put out the flame.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I should be asking you that! Don't you know that it's against the rules to smoke on the courts!"

"Women! I'll do whatever I want!" With that, he _dropped_ the orange headed boy before proceeding to reach for his pocket of cigarettes.

"Stop that!" Smoking on the courts that is, I honestly don't feel any pity for dropping _orenji_-san now.

"Make me!"

"Fine! You play tennis don't you? If I win, you stop your smoking here, if you win, do whatever you want!"

"Women, I'll say this again, don't tell me what to do!"

"But Jin… aren't you heading for the courts now?"

"SHUT. UP. SENGOKU."

"Okay... Okay... no need to be so mad…"

Sengoku sighed as he followed this hot-blooded lady and his trigger happy friend to the nearest court. They won't mind an umpire now would they?

"20 points. I hope you still remember the deal." Putting down my bag, I picked my lightest racket.

"Hn. Just don't cry when you lose, and for your info, I don't go easy on gender."

"Fine with me."

"20-point match. Jin versus pretty lady with racket, start!"

Ignoring the orange head that seemed exceptionally happy with the view on the umpire seat, I gripped the yellow ball tightly in my hands. Since this is a tennis camp, I should do a kick start to see if my body is fine with this. First up, Twist-serve!

….

"Hngh. You're a tough one."

"Shut up and serve woman! Don't bother talking!"

"12-5. Pretty lady to serve!"

Hm? What's with this abnormal number of spectators here? I remembered that this place is a private property, which means…. Banji! How dare you trick me!

I sent my telepathic message as I glared at the old man who sat at the stands as he gave me a smile that says _'Do you need anything?'_, i swear, it must be his idea of bringing the large spectator as well.

Che! Fine, if you really wish to see a good match, I'll give you one.

Spin. Toss. _Swing_!

The ball travelled slowly across the court, passing the net to suddenly change in its course, landing quickly on the white line. Haha! Looks like Jin here has never seen a ball which could change its course.

"13-5. Jin to serve." Smirking at the boy who looks like he wanted to chop me with a butcher knife, I tested the limits of his anger.

"MadaMadaDane."

**PANG!**

The ball was served across the court with fearsome strength and speed, twisting my body out of the way, it still managed to hit my right wrist. Hsss! I'm starting to sound like that Kaidoh-senpai of Ryoma's, drawing in another breath; I tried to calm my nerves down. I guess you simply can't expect to be perfectly fine after a car accident.

Picking up the yellow ball, I turned to look at the Banji who was seated with the spectators.

"Oi Banji! Is this how you teach tennis, that it's a tool use for hurting people?"

"Ho, ho, ho. That's why we need somebody like Anya-sensei to guide them, no?"

Turning away from that grinning old fox, I looked at 'Jin-kun' who's expression tells me that he's indifferent of using tennis that way.

"If it's a lesson you want, it's a lesson you'll get!"

"Try me women!"

Meanwhile…..

"Ryoma-kun, she said 'MadaMadaDane' didn't she? Is she someone you know?" The cold gaze from his buchou and the scratching of pencil across a notebook accompanied with a dozen more eyes from the other teams tells him that Fuji-senpai isn't the only one who's curious.

"I… … she's… my…", Ryoma could feel his voice stuttering, why did she have to make so much trouble to him? Can't she just choose to show up at his house to drop a greeting and wait there?

"Game End! 20- 9, the pretty lady wins!" Sengoku added a little cheerful tail to the end of his announcement, seeing that Jin was pissed at losing to the opposite gender; he decided to grasp her hand once more.

"Now that you've won, we should go on a LUCKY date to celebrate!"

"I'm not-"

"Jin, Sengoku, leave Anya-sensei alone. She still has to teach 28 more students than to go on a date with you."

The same question swept across the eyes of the middle-schooler's.

_This scary women who beat Akutsu is going to be our coach?_

Looking at the eyes of the teams who were focused on her, she pulled her signature smile.

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimas_."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I've not been updating lately, somehow I keep falling sick and I don't have a laptop in bed...

And I'm starting to dislike how FF just scrambles up your stories...

As always, thank you for reading, please review!

* * *

"Noooooo! Love of my life, don't go!"

"Shut up Sengoku! You're heavy!"

The dramatic _orenji_ was being carried away by that scary Akutsu, the old fox can't stop his '_Ho, ho, ho_' for some reason, and Ryoma is desperately trying not to look at me while being cornered by that notebook senpai of his.

…This... Sigh… … Silence is golden, I don't see any old fox creepily planning, I don't see any Ryoma sweating furiously as another senpai corners him (Fuji). I didn't see anything, yup, nothing, no desperate Ryoma running away, no _orenji _knocked out cold for being too noisy, and I'll just do my own stuff, just go shower in the clubroom, yup….

And with enough psyching to herself, Anya left for a shower in the nearby clubroom.

Banji hummed a happy tune as he watches the 27 (excluding Ryoma) middle schooler's stares drilled to her back as she walks to the nearest clubroom, this would be _very_ entertaining~

"Well gentleman, time to head back."

* * *

"What took you so long?"

"Ho, ho, ho. Ryuzaki, patience is a virtue. Surely a little speculation didn't take that long."

"Che, I'll just ignore you. Wouldn't want to blow my blood pressure from arguing…. Hm? Ryoma? You look very pale, are you alright?"

"Usu… nothing wrong sensei…"

"Echizen-kun refuses to give me some data and he's sweating twice as much as he usually is right now."

"Saa… Maybe it has to do with that person just now, ne, Ryoma-kun?"

"…Iya, I'm just feeling a little warm right now."

"Echizen-kun, FYI it's currently Autumn season, and the current temperature is 19 degrees, not the highest, are you perhaps having cold sweat?"

…Damn damn damn! Senpai's wouldn't leave him alone, buchou keeps spying on him, hell, even that monkey king is glaring at him! Anya-nee, why must you always do this to me!

Ryoma cried to himself when he noticed that even that even Rikkaidai's buchou and fukubuchou, along with the buchou and monkey of Shitenhouji, were giving him questioning looks.

He blames his cousin for this. Scary women, scary cousin, don't always make me suffer when you show up!

* * *

"Everyone, gather up." Sakaki called out coldly, standing next to Ryuzaki who held the activity schedule.

"First up, I'll like to reconfirm with those who are here. Do any of you need to head back?"

"Ano, sensei.."

"Yes Kawamura?"

"My father just called that he needs help with the store, am I allowed to head back?"

"Oh, okay. Sakaki-sensei, could you give him a ride back? I apologize in advance for his inconvenience." Sakaki Taro merely walked to Kawamaru as the boy finished apologizing to his buchou, then both of them proceeded towards the carpark.

"Now then. First up, I'll reintroduce the schools here. Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Shitenhouji, Hyotei. Along with 4 main coaches, Sakaki-sensei, Watanabe-sensei, me and Echizen-sense- Hm? Banji, where is she?"

"Taking a shower."

"WHAT!"

"I didn't peek, if that's what you're implying." He could hear many snickers among the students.

"Erhm, fine then, I'll have Echizen-sensei introduce herself later. Banda-sensei here is a sub-coach and he'll be training his own students. And we have some volunteers who would be our chefs, my grand-daughter, Sakuno, Nanako-san, Anya-sensei would be cooking for her own group, and I'll be cooking for mine as well." Nanako gave a bright smile to her cousin, Ryoma, as Sakuno bowed shyly.

"Lastly, everyone would be separated to different groups."

"Nya? Seperated?"

"Ore-sama doesn't like that idea."

"Che, MadaMadaDane."

"Shush, for maximum outcome, we're going to separate you to let you familiarize with each other. Your groups would be decided with this."

Watanabe brought out a square box and shook it, the sound of plastic beads hollowed inside the paper box.

"The beads are colored. Green would be group A, Watanabe-sensei. Blue is for Sakaki-sensei, group B. Group C would be mine, Red. And lastly brown is Group D, under Echizen-sensei. Are we clear?"

Everyone did a poorly harmonized nod, some sulked, and Jiro slept.

"Good. Start drawing your groups then."

* * *

Ryoma jumped as the coach of Shitenhouji appeared behind him with an eerie smile, holding the dreadful box to his face. Che! No choice now.

He slowly pushed his hand into the box, quickly picking the first bead he touched.

_Brown._

… Kami-sama, I'll burn you some incense later, so please stop torturing me with Anya-nee!

"Next please~" Watanabe laughed at the devastated look of the cat prince as he passed the box around.

Tezuka grabbed a blue bead, lifting a brow at the note of Sakaki-sensei's absence.

Watanabe wholly grinned.

"Just form your own group for now." The stoic buchou nodded.

Fuji, Eiji each held the brown bead they've drawn, grinning at each other before joining their rookie.

Oishi and Inui were trying to separate the two second years from fighting as the four of them drawled a red bead, Ryuzaki roared at both sophomore's("You want a fight?" "Bring it!") as she pulled them by the ear.

Marui snickered at Akaya pulling out a brown colored bead, nudging for his junior to follow his red-headed senior towards their acrobatic friend.

Yanagi walked towards Inui with his red bead in hand, nodded, and looked at each other in the eye. (Is that possibe?)

Niou smirks as he follows Yagyuu, his buchou, and fukubuchou and the four of them joined Tezuka, who seemed to brace himself with the four Rikkaidai members advancing towards him.

Jiro was pulled awake by Kabaji and sleepily took a brown bead, when Yuushi told him that Marui was in his group, he instantly flung himself at his idol.

Atobe seemed content with being grouped together with Tezuka and Sanada, twirling the dull blue bead with his fingers.

The rest of Hyotei was assigned by Watanabe to wait in a line. Shishido, Choutaro, Kabaji, Yuushi played with their green beads as they waited around.

Kintarou shouted "KOSHIMAE!" when he got his brown bead and hopped towards the boy.

Koharu and Yuuji were having their lover's moment as they squealed at each other's red bead. A shiver went down Momoshiro's and Kaidoh's spine as they recalled certain, _unpleasant_, memories.

Chitose was slightly happy that he got to join the stronger group, but he didn't like to be the only Shitenhouji holding a blue bead.

Shiraishi guided Kenya and Zaizen as the remaining three filled up Group A, his coach chuckled with the sullen look on Zaizen as he got the last green bead. He could hear his buchou laughing at his back, "Nnh~Ectasy!"

* * *

"This grouping is very scary, did any of you predict this?"

"Ho, ho, ho. It must be god's will."

Group D (Pet Zoo):

Ryoma (Cat),

Kikumaru (Cat),

Fuji (Bear?),

Kintarou (Monkey),

Jirou (Sheep),

Marui (Cat),

Akaya (Seaweed)

Group C (Mixed group):

Oishi (the mother),

Momoshiro (the peach),

Kaidoh (the snake),

Inui (the doctor),

Yanagi (the professor),

Koharu (the gay genius),

Yuuji (the gay copycat)

Group B (King Group):

Tezuka (Strongest Seigaku),

Sanada (Emperor),

Yukimura (Child of God),

Atobe (King of Hyotei),

Chitose (Wing of Kyuushu),

Niou (Platinum Pair),

Yagyuu (Platinum Pair),

Group A (Bishie? Group):

Shiraishi ( Has a fan club in Shitenhouji),

Zaizen ( No fan club but have fan girls),

Kenya (Fan girls as well),

Yuushi (Has a fan club in Hyotei),

Shishidou (Fan girls no fan club),

Choutaro (Fan girls only as well),

Kabaji (…Sorry Kabaji, maybe you have some of Atobe followers?)

* * *

"Now that you have your groups, go to your rooms and place your stuff, it'll be free time till dinner in 6."

"Free time? Nya Oishi! Let's play!"

"Eiji, we should go upstairs to place our stuff first, not play…"

"We should have a look around the courts first, at least have a glance around the area."

"Nya! If Tezuka says so, then fine then…"

"Saa…Eiji, maybe we could play along the way, ne?"

"Fujiko is the best!"

"MadaMadaDane, Eji-senpai."

"Shiraishi-buchou, where are we going next?"

"The mountain sounds like a great idea. Might as well get familiarized with the training spots."

"As expected of the Bible, trying to achieve perfection with everything in this camp."

"Naniwa no Speed Star will race you guys there!"

"Atobe… What now?"

"Hn, Ore-sama built this place, no need to get familiarized with it. Everyone, to the roof swimming pool!"

"We're going to swim in Autumn? Atobe, you're going to freeze us to death!"

"Of course not Shishidou. Ore-sama builds the swimming pool indoors!"

"Yukimura-buchou, everyone's leaving already, aren't we going as well?"

" Yukimura. There's a 67% that the other schools have left the building. Only Hyotei is occupying the swimming pool on the top floor, perhaps you would like to check out the Balcony, Gym, and training hall on the 5th, 6th, and 7th floor?"

"Thank you for informing me Yanagi, let's go to the Balcony then, some fresh air after that tiring bus trip would be good."

"Yanagi-senpai, how do you know such things?"

"Inui and I saw the floor plan during the group selections on the ground floor."

Meanwhile…

"E-chi-zen An-ya!"

"Ryuzaki-sensei, it's not like I did it on purpose…"

"Whatever. You're still late."

She only wanted a soothing shower after that sweaty match, it wasn't like she intentionally skipped the introductions…

"Since only Ryoma knows you, you'll have to introduce yourself around the others. Take it as your punishment. Here are some pictures and files. Now get going!"

"Must I?"

"And don't think of slacking! If you do its five rounds around the courts for you!"

"But I'm a coach!"

"No exceptions!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Seigaku with hints of fluff with Fuji and Tezuka!

Thank you for reading and reviweing! Those serve as a special kind of red bull for me!

* * *

I'm worried.

I'm terrified. Because, when I played with Akutsu, when I swung my racket, it felt.

_Hollow._

"-ya? Anya! ECHIZEN ANYA!"

"H-Huh?"

"Goodness, stop that!"

"What..?"

"You're going to hurt yourself dear."

Ryuzaki-sensei snatched my hand instantly, a ghastly pale color painted her face. Curiously, I looked at my own hand, wondering what was so frightening about it.

My eyes widened at the sight of my palm. Marks, nail marks, and pretty deep too. Its angry red seemed to scream at me, the shape of curved nails created a skin of crimson bruises, knuckles were pasty white. It healed itself deliberately, leaving faint traces.

Haha! I was thinking of it again.

Tennis. It's nothing special… no?

Something I used to love whole heartedly left me, out of the blue, just like _him_…

No. Not for _him_! I love Tennis for my own. Not for others! Nanjiro said that I could get it back, that passion, I would recall my fascination for tennis again!

"Anya… Are you alright?" Ryuzaki's wrinkled faced was showered with anxiousness as she released my hand. Her eyes shone with uneasiness.

"Of course Ryuzaki-san, I'm just a little tired." I mustered my best smile, it was just a moment of being overwhelmed with emotions. No worries. "Please excuse me, I'm going to find Ryoma."

* * *

"Oya. If it isn't our dearest Echizen-sensei!" A capped man approach me ,ginning with a toothpick in his mouth.

"You are?.."

"Watanabe Osamu, Coach of Shitenhouji. At your service." He did a funny curtsey, titling left and right. The coach of the school of laughter, not bad…

"Watanabe-san, it's nice to meet you." I bowed politely, keeping a pleasant smile as he stood upright.

"Pleasure is all mine, Echizen-sensei." Watanabe nodded this time, what seems like a mischievous smile doesn't leave his lips. He's definitely planning something.

"Anya would do just fine Watanabe-san." I straightened my back, daringly taking a step forward, "Have you seen the Seigaku members?"

"Seigaku? Why not Shitenhouji?" He played off my question, tilting his head back, giving me a clear look of his eyes. So _that's _what you're playing, giving advantage to your dear students, nice try!

My lips tugged up, a challenging grin upon my face,

"Because my _Itoko*_ dearest is with them."

"Ooh! Scary aren't you, please don't eat me!" Watanabe pretended to shrink back as he laughed at his own joke, watching carefully from the corners of his eyes. He seems to consider carefully as I continued to smile with no signs of changing my destination.

"Courts, the tennis courts, they're there playing." He continues to point to the double doors that lead to the tennis courts. "Don't let me keep you!" He chuckled deeply, pushing his hat back down to hide his eyes again. Good that you know what's good for you Watanabe Osamu, if not, face my wrath!

"Thank you!" I gave him a big smile, mouthing off a few words under my breath before I walked towards the courts.

…

"You can stop hiding now Banda-sensei, I heard your laughing." Watanabe didn't bother to turn behind, knowing well that an old fox was eavesdropping.

"Ho, ho, ho! Ain't she a tricky one?" He thought he hid himself well enough, oh well, no point trying to fool the coaches, especially when they are supremely skilled in observation. Soundless sandals walked across the carpet floor to the see the young lady reaching the courts.

"Scary too!" Watanabe did another laugh, the words she mouthed registered in his mind.

_Play around, and I'll mince you like that old fox!_

* * *

"Hngh…" Is it just me or am I really thirsty?

Anya already saw the courts in sight, but she couldn't see anyone even with the higher view from the building. Hell, if those people aren't at the courts, where could these tennis obsessed teenagers be?

Just when she was about to give up and return, she spotted a vending machine.

What better than a fizzy cool Grape Ponta on a hot day?

Marching up to the machine, I grabbed for the spare change in my pocket, rhythmically placing the coins in. Just when I wanted to reach for the bright button, a hand shot out faster than mine. Pressing the same button as the machine revered in response, a cool _thunk_ resounded as the same hand went to take the purple can.

"_Saa…_ Grape Ponta right?"

"Haha! That's right!" Turning around to come face to face with a smiling boy, I immediately dub him as one of the many middle-schoolers.

"Plus If I'm not wrong, I paid for that." The boy's smile increased ever so slightly, holding out the can in an inciting gesture. A gentle and kind smile while sneaking up soundlessly, looks like I have a scary one on my hands.

"Fuji, what are you-" Tezuka found it weird that Fuji suddenly decided to stroll in the opposite direction, thus being the curious and caring buchou he is, he decided to follow behind.

"_Ah… It looks like we've been caught_."

…What?

This is _TOTALLY_ what one ever expects,

Fuji holding hands with his girlfriend while buying a drink for her.

Anya looked down in surprise to see this Fuji-kun's hand holding hers in a loving gesture, fingers laced and all…

"_Holy_ _hell, how on earth did I not notice that!_" Anya screamed inwardly and scolded herself, even her can of Ponta was gone!

"….Sorry to have interrupted you." Tezuka pushed up his glasses awkwardly as he turns and proceeded to leave, but was stopped when the entire Seigaku showed up suddenly.

"Buchou, what's taking you so long…." The rest trailed off as Ryoma looks at what happened, staring off into space as he tries to ingest the information given before he bolting forward.

"Fuji-senpai! Let go of Anya-nee!" Ryoma stomped angrily towards the third-year and breaks off their loving contact, practically fuming in his head as he glares at his senpai.

"Ryoma!" Anya would have leapt for joy if not for the large spectator, when your favorite nephew stands in front of you so protectively, how can you not feel proud?

"Ryoma-kun is the type who gets jealous for his sister?"

"I see. Valuable information indeed." Inui scribbles quickly into that green notebook of his.

"Nya! Ochibi has a sister complex?"

"I think there's some kind of misunderstanding here…" Anya sweatdropped at the various members of Seigaku. Chaos ensued in everyplace she wants.

_And to think I only wanted to have a ponta…_

* * *

"Ryoma, you can stop now." She tried to bargain with the younger boy, pushing at his shoulders to make him drop his guard.

"Yada!" The prince refused to budge, still glaring at his senpai.

Fine, can't blame me for how I handle you Ryoma!

"_Ry-o-ma_!"

A shiver went down his spine as he heard her voice drop. It was coated with honey and poison, making him gulp when he recalled the last time she did that.

Kami-sama! He only wanted to protect his cousin from the scary senpai, please don't let her be mad!

"Fine." Anya smiled in satisfaction as Ryoma tries to creep away from her, the dark intensity scared him to the point of making him break out in a second round of cold sweat. Now that's the good cousin she knows!

"Sorry for the trouble, Ryoma has always been like that." Looking at the gaping members Seigaku members, she introduced herself again.

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimas, Watashi Echizen Anya des."_

* * *

"Nya! You're not his sister, but cousin?"

"B-But you look so young!"

"I'm only 19 this year."

"Older than us too!"

"Minna, aren't you being a little rude here..?"

"It's okay Oishi, it seems that she's not troubled about it."

"But…"

Oishi looks at Momoshiro and Eiji worriedly, the pretty lady who turned up to be one of their coaches surprised everyone, except Ryoma, her nephew.

"May I know who's in my team?"

"Hoi Hoi! That'll be me, Ochibi, and Fujiko!" The ecstatic cat waves his hands around, signaling for her attention.

"Fujiko?" She guessed Ochibi would be Ryoma by his height, so who's Fujiko?

"Fuji Syusuke des, yoroshiku." The same brown haired boy stepped out from her back, amusingly taking in the glare that Ryoma sent.

"You huh…" She examined him from head to toe, still feeling the warmth of his hand linger around her palm..

_Wait, I'm older, his younger than me by at least two years, I should NOT be thinking of that!_

"Your Ponta!" Fuji beamed brightly as he handed to Anya her drink, it was cute that even her taste was like Ryoma's!

"A-Ah, thank you.." Nervously taking the drink from him, she felt her cheeks heat up a little with their close proximity.

"Echizen-sensei! I have a few questions, if I may," Inui the dataman popped up, effectively spoiling the lovey-dovey mood as he dodges Fuji's glare.

_Inui Sadaharu, I'll kill you for that!_

"Oh really? My information doesn't come easily!" Resuming her calm posture, she sends a smirk as she opens her ponta.

"…Rikkaidai are at the balcony Garden."

"Good, ask away then!" Dataman's always make good businessmen's.

"Yes Madam. Were you the one rallying with Akutsu? Are you in a relationship with Fuji Sysuuke? Why is Ryoma so protective of you? Why are you one of the coaches? Lastly, are you romantically interested in anyone younger than you?"

Eiji sweatdrops as Inui's questions fire away like a bullet while she continues to gulp her drink. Half of them were very irrelevant questions!

"Yes I was the one playing. No I just happen to meet your friend here. Echizen's are protective of each other. I was invited to be the coach. And no, currently not looking for a relationship. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes, even though they lack specific details, it will be good enough. Thank you sensei, I hope you don't mind a last question."

Anya pushed her ponta to Ryoma while she extended her palm to Inui.

The dataman didn't waste a second in giving her the data of the entire Seigaku members from his notebook. That traitor!

"Go ahead then." Happily stuffing the data with her other files of information, she grinned cunningly as the other members glared at Inui for easily trading off his friends.

"Are you currently single and free to court?"

Tezuka felt a small sense of relieve which he didn't know why, but he pushed it away and wondered if his friend was seriously going to sell out their information for something like this. He should be punished with a 150 laps later!

"…I am single and supposed free to court. Buut-!"

Anya grins as Ryoma returns a mischievous smile, throwing away the empty can with pinpoint accuracy.

"That is if you can get the approval of my beloved nephew here!"

"I see." Inui nods to himself as he takes a quick glance at Fuji and Tezuka. They would most likely be the most suitable ones.

"Anya-nee! Play with me now!" The cat prince points his racket at her.

Swatting away the white racket, she scolded him, "Ryoma! How many times have I told you to not point your racket at people! It's very rude!"

"You always did it too!"

Sigh, she blames the blood of the Echizen for having this cockiness, at least Eric was always there to hold back her own cockiness as well.

"I do not go around like that. Plus, I'm your coach, so of course I'll be playing with you." She calmly explained to the hot-blooded youngster. Really now, the camp hasn't even started yet and he was so excited!

"Now that we've settled that issue. I'll be leaving for Rikkaidai now. See you Kikumaru-kun!"

"Hoi! See you later Anya-san!"

Smiling, she turned on her heels, halting to come face to face with the genius.

"And see you as well, Fuji-kun." Whispering ever so lightly, the genius then decides to let her go.

"Of course." He opened his icy blue eyes, watching the girl head back towards the tall building, reluctance showed in his voice.

* * *

A few meters after she left the group, another figure steps out to block her way.

"Is there anything you need Tezuka-kun?"

The bespectacled male stood in front of her firmly, there was a question which kept bugging him.

"Are you a left or right hander?"

Haha! So it's only that? She was expecting him to ask about seeing Fuji and her holding hands.

"All Echizens are left-handers." She waited for him to move, but the stoic male seemed pre-occupied with something else.

"If you'll excuse me…" Anya tried to side pass the tall male, but he suddenly took a step forward and grabbed her shoulders. She could feel the heat radiating from his body even with the hot afternoon.

"Yudan Sazu Ni Ikou." He swiftly bent down, his gold eye's held her gaze.

"W-W-What?"

Too close! Too close!

Her cheeks flared up again and she squeezed her eyes shut, even though they were younger, they were still good-looking people! Who the hell wouldn't blush!

A thumb swept across her lips, staying there for a moment before he released her gently.

"You're a messy drinker."

She opened her eyes to see the purple color of her grape ponta on his finger. An awkward silence follows before the buchou realized what he has done.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Excuse me!" He rushed off towards the courts again, embarrassed to even glance back as he palm went up to cover the lower half of his reddening cheeks.

Anya stayed rooted to her original spot. She didn't move after what happened.

No no no no, I'm not blushing, not blushing! Just a little heaty in this afternoon! Yeah that's it! It's quite warm today and my body would naturally feel warmer! Nothing to do with Tezuka or Fuji-kun! Yes, I should head indoors now to find Rikkaidai!

…I sound like an ostrich burying its head in the sands….

She sighed to herself as she tries to rub out the red in her cheeks. Main priority is introducing herself, not wasting time!

I should be going now!

_But,_

_..He/She was blushing…_

* * *

A/N: Itoko*= Cousin

Since this is a romance fic, I'll naturally add the candidates. So for Seigaku its Tezuka or Fuji.

Next up is Rikkaidai! Please do review and tell me who is your favorite prince!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The Buchou of Rikkaidai is very popular, yes? (*_*)

Thank you for reading! I was so happy when I saw my notifications!

* * *

Child of God,

Emperor,

Data Master,

Trickster,

Gentleman,

Genius,

Iron Lung,

Devil.

With no coaches and being self-lead to the Nationals, consisting of 8 members. Rikkaidai Fuzoku achieved 2nd place in the Kanto Nationals, proven that they are, not in any ways, pitied.

Keeping the photo, I concentrated on climbing the stairs before me. All those anonymous names are quite scary, but who was I to judge a book by its cover.

The glass door slid open as a small gust of fresh air escaped, the place was decorated with diverse number of plants. I see Freesia, Carnation, Asiatic, my favorite and _Water Lily_ and _Gladiolus*_. The garden even had a huge Maple tree at the back accompanied with a few benches for flower viewing_._

_No one's here…_

_Inui Sadaharu, how dare you trick me! Wait till I get my hands on you!_

"Well, at least it wasn't a wasted trip." Walking towards the benches, I heard scrapes of footsteps behind my back. _Looks like you're spared after all, Inui-kun._

"I hope I'm not interrupting you." A courteous voice that was soft and gentle. I turned around to take a good look at the owner of that kind voice.

Admiring the young man before me, I lost myself in that gentle smile, his mellow expression and wavy blue gave him an almost-feminine look. Frail yet not to be messed with, his posture clearly states that he's a leader, jersey cascading behind him and eyes holding a firm gaze.

"It's fine, I was just enjoying the view."

"I see, do you like plants as well?"

"Yes, even though I don't possess a deep knowledge about them. One of my favorites, Gladiolus,"

I reached for the flowery pink plant that has been brushing my knees for quite a while,

"Represents Strength."

The blue-haired boy nods and gives a pleasing smile as he points to a purple cluster,

"The Purple Iris, symbolizing Good news and Glad tiding, is one of my cherished favorites."

I chuckled as we exchanged conversations of our knowledge in plants. Isn't it nice to see a beauty* in a garden…

"I almost forgot, it was rude of me not to introduce myself. Nice to meet you, I'm the Captain of Rikkaidai, Yukimura Seiichi."

"Nice to meet you Yukimura-kun, I'm Echizen Anya, one of the coaches in charge."

"You wouldn't mind if I call you Anya-san would you? Echizen-san sounds quite formal for me. Plus, there's another Echizen-kun here, no?"

"Ah that's right, go ahead then, I'm not really sensitive when it comes to names."

Yukimura's gentle smile doesn't falter through our chat. Even though he seems gentle and reliable, my senses can't stop tingling, my eyebrows keep twitching, and I have the sudden urge to just turn away from him and run like hell! I wonder why?

Suddenly, a cold shudder ran down my spine and I shivered. That was then when I realize Yukimura-kun's expression has changed, it was still a smile, but he was emitting some kind of deadly aura with it, it's a smile of a sadist!

"_Niou…_"

**Poke! **

Hm? Who?

**Chu!**

"…."

A mob of silver gray hair appears as silver-blue orbs glint slyly.

"**Puri"**

"…"

"…"

A pregnant pause went by.

_PUNCH!_

"_UUuuuhhh! Yeeaaaaggyyuuu..! That hurts!"_

The silver haired boy clutched his stomach as he dropped to the floor and rolled around in a fetus position. Moaning out in pain and whining at the same time.

"Stop calling me that. And you deserved it for trying to harass the lady, Niou."

_…I hope it's just me, but Yukimura-kun's smile is becoming shadier…_

"Sorry Miss, Niou has always been a fool. Here"

The spectacled boy took out a handkerchief from his pockets and presented it neatly, the surface was spotless of wrinkles or stains.

"To clean your cheek."

"O-Oh, thank you."

Another one appeared behind Yukimura, his eyes were closed and holds a notebook in his hands.

"I apologize Niou. I simply needed you to take her folder, but Yagyuu wasn't within my calculations."

"Shit! You should have told me that earlier Yanagi, Yeahgyuu's golf swings hurt like hell!"

"It was only proper to help her since I was present. And I told you to stop calling me that."

"Piyo. "

Yukimura chuckled gently as he asks his closed eyed friend.

"Yanagi. Are the others back?"

"Hai. Sanada is accompanying Akaya and Bunta with the cans."

Others? Oh yes, there were 3 more excluding the Brazilian absentee. And 'Yanagi-kun' said folder… My folder that contains their info? How did he know? That's right, their nicknames!

"_Data Master."_

The brown haired boy was stunned for a moment before turning to face me.

"_Gentleman"_

Yagyuu pushed his glasses in response.

"_Trickster"_

Niou smirked as he pushed himself off the cold floor.

"…_Kami no ko. (Child of God)"_

Yukimura-kun smiles again.

"It appears that she _does_ have our data after all."

"Well well, as least she isn't a wild stranger."

BANG!

The glass door was swung open _not so gently _as three other figures appeared,

"BUCHOU!"

"Speak of the _Devil_."

"Kirihara! TARUNDORU!"

"The _Emperor_ isn't so happy either…"

"Heheh! Pyramid balancing!"

"That self-proclaimed _Genius_ better not drop the cans."

"Eh? Buchou, who's this Onee-san?"

Onee-san? At least it sounds better than _Obaa-san_.

"You're Kirihara-kun aren't you? Nice to meet you, I'm your coach!"

Kirihara is just a year older than Ryoma isn't he? He's quite adorable too!

"A-Ah, it's nice to meet you too Onee-san!"

The enthusiastic seaweed-head had a little pink coloring his cheeks. Niou snickers before Yagyuu elbowed him to make him shut up.

"If you're Akaya's coach, then you're my coach too!"

A red-head popped his gum and rests his arms behind his back and smirked.

"Watashi Marui Bunta des, Nice to meet you!"

"Mhm, it's great to know you Marui-kun. I'm-"

"Echizen Anya. Age 19. 168cm tall. Left hander. Came to this camp by invitation. Cousin of Ryoma. And lastly, Coach of Team D. Please do inform me if any of those facts are wrong, sensei."

"19? No wonder she looks more mature."

"She _does_ have a more developed figure..."

Yagyuu-kun, what's that supposes to mean?

"As expected of the _Data Master_, you have other ways to get my info as well."

"Yes, Sadaharu had informed me of your presence. Sensei wouldn't mind a second round of questioning would you?"

"It's fine. If there's one, there'll be two, three, and so on. Data Tennis isn't uncommon."

"Thank you for understanding. Well then, when sensei played against Akutsu, what was that disappearing serve? Do you posses other techniques as well? What are your fortes? Have you played in any other teams? Are you currently a participant in the tennis world? Do you have some connections with the other sensei's?"

"I can only answer some of your questions. I have four techniques, that disappearing serve was one of them. My fortes are in skill and speed. I knew Ryuzaki-sensei from young and Sakaki from University. Regarding about my other tennis records… You'll find them eventually."

"Thank you for answering. These current data would be sufficient. And,"

Yanagi passed a file of papers to me, some of the pages had a bookmark sticking out of them.

"I'm sure sensei would need these to aid us in our training."

"Thank you Yanagi-kun. I assume you heard of my ways from Inui-kun?"

"Yes. We look forward to cooperating with sensei in the future as well."

"Hm? Senpai, what are those?"

"Bakaya! Can't you see Yanagi just traded off our tennis data!"

"Theoretically you're not completely right Niou, my data is completed with all of your interest, hobby, and food preference as well, and I daresay I'm proud of it."

"TARUNDORU! Niou, Akaya, Yanagi! 25 laps around the balcony, NOW!"

"EH! But fukubuchou, I didn't do anything!"

"Sanada is punishing your stupidity, Bakaya."

"30 LAPS!"

The trio took off immediately and they sprint around the corner, barely missing some overgrown plants in their way. (Because only Kami knows how the Child of God will mutilate them if they dared to step on a single weed in front of him)

_Now that I've done what I needed, I guess I should proceed onto the next school._

"Ano, does anyone know where Hyotei is?"

Maybe Yanagi-kun would know, but since he's busy doing 30 laps. I can't distract him… as tempting as it is to make him run extra laps for interrupting me just now…

"Yagyuu was with me when you arrived, so we didn't see Hyotei either."

"Ah Ah! I do I do! When we went to buy drinks, Sanada and I saw some of them climbing the stairs in swimming trunks!"

S-Swimming trunks!

In this season?

"Then Sanada, you should accompany Anya-san to Hyotei. After all, Bunta wouldn't be able to defend himself if Jirou from Hyotei attacks him, would he?"

Sanada stares deep into knowledge. Even without the truth that Bunta would probably be pounced by Hyotei's sleeping sheep if he goes, Sanada couldn't resist going against his blue-haired captain anyway.

The feminine buchou seeped on his canned tea in a harmonious manner as he contemplates for a reply.

"Hn."

"Thank you Sanada."

… …

'_Hn?' _

_That's a yes?_

… … … …

..._ Hyozan-kun*._

* * *

Yukimura **is** a _beauty_ isn't he?

Whereas, _Hyozan = Ice Mountain = Flatly Uninterested. _ It fits Sanada really well...

I'm personally curious, is Atobe better looking in the Manga or Anime?

Plus, who's your favorite Prince of Hyotei? ^_^

Disclaimer: The flowers are taken around google._  
_

Thank you for the Reviews! I will be glad to note any suggestions since I'm tuning my pace around here. Reviews = GO GO GO!


	10. Chapter 10

__A/N: SO SORRY!

I swear to _Tezuka Zone_ with my life that I wasn't slacking! It's just that i have a premanent mindblock when i sit in front of my computer. Are all authors like this too...? (;_;)

* * *

_Hatchoo!_

Sanada-kun is a torturous ice chamber…

Especially when this iceberg here displays his skills as the Emperor, everything within two meters doesn't dare to come near us. Like those 5 bird that were resting by a window suddenly flew away shrilling, and Banji who wanted to come near us dodged away at first sight,

'Ho, Ho, Ho… Please don't freeze this old man to his coffin... '

Kami-samaaa! Please let us arrive at Hyotei soon!

…

"Eh, Yuushi-senpai, are you not going to swim?"

"Nope. I don't exactly feel like swimming. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves without me Choutaro."

"But..."

"It's fine. Kabaji is already taking care of Jirou, and it looks like Shishido needs a partner."

Yuushi smirks as he points to the brown-haired senior waving at the pool.

"Go on."

Ootori Choutaro worriedly stares at his blue-haired senior and turned to look at Shishido.

Looks back at Yuushi.

Looks back at Shishido who was waving enthusiastically…

_"O-Okay!" _Then he jogs towards the side of the pool to the doubles partner.

Yuushi sighed. Something felt off, where was that diva of theirs?

"HA! Shishido, Choutaro, Ore-sama challenges you to a race!"

Oh, there he is.

Yuushi stands near the pool and swiped away some of the water from the Diva's splash, opting to clean his glasses when he heard the magnetic door open.

_Who could it be?_

He mused to himself as he glances at the door.

_Well, this is a nice change of pace._

Surprised to find the Emperor of Rikkaidai with a pretty-looking female behind his back, he smirked as he placed his glasses back on and approached the castors with arms crossed and a trademark smirk.

"Sanada-kun, may I help you?"

* * *

"…"

Sanada-kun did a staredown with the glasses wearing boy that came to greet us. One laughed silently while the other was doing a quick deceleration of the temperature with the 'Emperor aura'.

"…"

Sanada refuses to reply, a chill crawled up my spine as I gently pushed the capped Emperor, signalling to him that I wanted to talk with this Hyotei student.

"Is Sakaki here? I need to speak with him."

"Oh, sensei is-"

The Hyotei menber stopped halfway as loud footsteps thundered behind him, I spot a mob of orange hair advancing towards us in record speed.

"ANYA!"

"Bleargh!"

Delete Delete Delete Delete!

I do NOT need to Sakaki in his swim wear! Save it to Eric!

"I need to talk to you…!" Sakaki's voice demised under the cold aura Sanada blew within two meters. Even the Emperor disapproves of such wear in front of the opposite gender,

"Sakaki Taro! I STRONGLY advise you to cover up that body of yours! I have no interest to be killed by your possessive lover if he knows I've seen you like this!"

"What are you say-"

"Sensei. Please."

Sanada stepped in front of me to block me from the half-nude musician. I heard a chuckle from the blue-haired boy as Taro swiftly goes to a bench to grab a towel and exit towards the showers.

Whatever deities are up there, please let the sky fall on Eric for making this two stupid love-sick idiots quarrel, and being unable to find a solution out of it every time…

"Thank you Sanada-kun." I nudged the vice-captain away, as happy as I was to be protected from having a 'drool-worthy' sight of Eric's passionate lover, it isn't worth it if that American man currently on the other end of the world finds out …

"Sanada-kun, you should be heading back, Yukimura-kun may be worried if you're gone for too long. Thank you for accompanying me here."

Not that I hate having this iceberg here. But if he's going to emit that Emperor aura of his while his here, Sakaki and I won't be able to have a good conversation.

"…Yes. Please take care of yourself sensei."

The capped male trudged towards the exit in heavy steps. I guess a traditional person like him may be worried about leaving a female in the midst of half-naked mans around the pool.

"…That was impressive." A Kansai-accent accompanied the purr. The bespectacled boy smirked.

"How about a date? This Saturday, 5p.m., I'll pick you up."

"….Not interested."

"_Beautiful lady, are you sure?_" The kansai wolf asked in English, a third of his voice drawled hypnotizing.

….Ha..hahaha? What kind of flirting technique is this? I regret, I should have asked Sanada-kun to stay.

"Anya! We need to talk!"

Taro came up in his suit and dragged me away in a mad rush, bluntly ignoring the Kansai student. I growled at the hand pulling my right wrist.

"Sakaki Taro! Hands off! I have legs I can walk on!"

... ….

The advisor of Hyotei brought me to the edge of the pool where it was free of people, suitable to having a private conversation.

"Anya…"

"STOP! I know what you're going to ask me, and my answer is, no."

"W-Why?"

Grrr… This idiot idiot idiot!

"Eric has gone back to New York, and no, he's not going to come back in anytime."

Taro flinched visibly as he squeezed his hands tightly,

"Is… that so… … Good, this is good. Then we're good with it..!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA! I'm such an idiot to offer myself as playing match-maker!

"Taro! Are you really going to give up so soon? Both you and Eric loved each other for so long, are you really going to just give up?"

As sappy as I sound now, I have no other words to use. And if I'm not careful, who knows if one of them decides to jump off a bridge because of heartbreak…

"T-Then! What can I do? You know how neither of us wants to apologies…"

Great, at least his brain cells aren't all dead yet.

"Then it's both of your faults. Eric is currently busy in America, I doubt he'll have time to think about this. So you better make use of this precious time to reflect on why both of you had that silly argument and how to end it."

Sakaki goes into a state of mental breakdown as he stones there. Really, both of them are such idiots when it comes to each other.

"Eric would always forgive you, because he loves you…"

I left immediately after that, leaving the physically unconscious male to process his last thoughts.

Whether he sinks or swim is up to him. I just hope this stupid couple better make up soon!

… …

"Gaaah! That stupid Atobe!"

"Shishido-san, calm down. Buchou did win fairly…"

"No way! I swear I saw Kabaji pushing behind him before we started, that's cheating!"

"Well…"

**Oof!**

"Ah! I'm sorry"

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't looking…Ahhh! WAIT!"

"Woah!"

Shishido wobbled as the girl they stumbled upon suddenly latched onto his arm, pressing parts of the muscle and squeezing around the wrist.

_These muscles… they only appear when you push them to the limit of your basic capacity!_

"What the hell's wrong with you!" he shouted aft er the female lets go of his arm. She looked like she was in a trance before she looked up at him straight in the eye.

"You, you're a very hard-worker! Good job!"

"W-Wha..?"

"Shishido-san, I believe she's trying to compliment you."

"S-Shut up Choutarou! Of course I know something as simple as that! And what's a woman doing here?"

"Ah-n? What's the commotion here?"

The sapphire haired captain ran a hand though his hair, brushing away the bangs that were covering his eye, roses bloomed in the background as company. He shot a cast at the girl with golden-brown hair.

"And who are you? Ore-sama doesn't welcome trespassers."

_*Cough* _

_Monkey King, if you haven't made such a weird entrance, I may have respected you a little. _

Staring at the ridiculous background of red roses, I deadpanned.

"Another one awed by Ore-sama's powers~!"

…_Ryoma. I've never felt so grateful of teaching you how to shave Nanjiro's head! This Narcissist here deserves it!_

Anya looked at the purple-haired male in front of her as she shakes her head in a disapproving manner.

"….Narcissist."

"AHN-!"

"Oh, no, I change my mind. *_Kujaku _will suit you better."

The King snapped, fuming as he threw his towel to Kabaji behind him. He grunted and walked to her with hands on his hips, towering the female with his full height.

"Ore-sama disapproves of that name."

"Never asked you too."

A vein popped at the corner of his head as both glared at each other in the eye.

"Who are you anyways? Ore-sama doesn't recall having a maid like you here."

"If I'm a maid, you'll be a cockroach."

Atobe twitched again. He glared daggers at her and shunned away the nasty feeling of déjà vu in the back of his mind. Something about her made his hair stand at its ends, as if it's trying to recall a certain sharp razor shaving away his head.

The Hyotei captain studied her with his Insight, surely he could figure something out. From the golden brown hair that combed her sharp face, to the gold eyes with slit iris that were still looking cocky.

Then it hit him.

"You're related to that _gaki!"_

"For having such a good insight, you sure took your time." She added mockingly and brushed away the tresses that were blocking her sight.

"_You Still Have A Long Way To Go_ Monkey, how was your first haircut?"

"You-!"

"**That's enough."**

A deep voice cuts in with a stern tone.

_Che!_

_Eyebags, Taro. Really red eyes too. Are you trying to learn from Rikkaidai's Kirikara-kun?_

"Anya. You still have Shitenhouji to visit don't you, you should get going. Plus, you haven't met Jiro yet." Sakaki Taro tried to usher her away as hetook another tissue from Yuushi who was standing beside him, holding the tissue box.

He pointed two fingers at her,

**"_Proceed."_**

* * *

…So here I am,

Looking at this sheep in front of me, who looks like he could sleep through the end of the world.

"Akutagawa-kun… Wake up~"

Even if he doesn't wake up, I could always leave things to Taro's hands, not like it's his first time helping me with administrative work.

"…Nnh, Atobe… Is kantoku angry with me again..?" The sheep sleepily asked as he tried to rub away the fatigue from his eyes.

_Haha! He's another cute one as well!_

"I may not be Taro, but I'll be angry if I were him too!"

The oranged-hair boy blinked his eyes in surprise, hearing that it was a female voice waking him up. His face was coloured with a healthy shape of red,

"W-Who are you..?"

"I'm your coach! Echizen Anya. Nice to meet you Akutagawa-kun!"

I grinned at the bashful boy as he replied shyly, "N-Nice to meet you too."

Good Good~ Then I have nothing much to worry about from my team. Everyone are such obedient children~

"Ah, Anya-chan! Dinner is-"

_Oh, was that Nanako?_

"KYYYAAAHHH!"

Her high pitched voice pierced through the pool, even the poor sheep fell off the bench from her outburst. She went back to dodging behind the automated door.

_*Sigh*_

I'm pretty sure Nanako hasn't screamed that loudly from my memories. Isn't she supposed to be only a year younger than me? Where did her maturity go?

"Arah? Nanako-san, what's wrong?"

A familiar brown-hat appeared next to her squirmed self, toothpick hanging loosely. Watanabe Osamu looked at her curiously as he pushed his hat down to make it stay on his head.

"B-B-B-But!"

Nanako stuttered embarrassingly as I sweatdropped and went over to the University girl, holding her up by her arm as she grabbed onto me like a lifeline.

"A-Anya-chan, don't you feel a-anything?"

It was my turn to be surprised.

_"Why should I?"_

She looked at me as if I was some kind of monster with her reddened face. Even Watanabe's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"B-But, everyone is half naked!"

I could hear a proud 'Hmph!' behind my back and a deep chuckle accompanied with two embarrassed huffs.

"…Oh,"

I mouthed the first syllable.

"_But aren't they just kids?"_

This time, I heard a sound of a tissue box dropping to the ground with a 'Thud!', somebody choking on their drink, a loud splash of someone tripped into the pool with a shout and a second 'Thwack' from the sheep that was now wide awaked on the floor.

_Hn? _

_Did I say something wrong?_

* * *

A/N: _Kujaku _= Peacock = Atobe (?)

Sorry for those who may be dissapointed with Hyotei's part! I re-wrote this at least 3 times as I wasn't satisfied. Someone asked me before if i like romance or humour better, I prefer humour since it's better to have a good laugh! (^_^)

That mini-heartattack you guys give me when you review or suscribe, \(^v^)/

As usual, please do review! Plus, i have a good idea who Shitenhouji's prince is... _Heheheh!_


End file.
